legendary bloodline of the MotoKaiba clan
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: "Naruto is chosen to inherit a legendary bloodline called the summon release, a legendary bloodline normally found to be in the long did clan called the motokaiba clan.
1. weird dream and bloodline

**Before I begin I would like to have a moment of silence for my dog lala she was a Kobe blue pitbull a Car ranover her and She died painlessly :( I miss her *Hugging on my cat for confort gently.***

Naruto awoken and a strange dark void, he looked around to scan his surroundings and was only blackness until he saw a light coming from amends for it was in the shape of an eye.

He he saw two strange men one was a man with spiky blondish red hair that defied gravity in so many ways. The blondish red haired man was wearing a weird Egyptian robe that signified him being the ruler of his land. However the second guy was just a black shadow with the Rinnegan for his eyes he could barely be seen you to the scenery being pure black.

"Choose your path Moto clan member, light or darkness." Said the shadow. With the Rinnegan as decks of cards appeared one was giving out a darkness aura the other was the giving out a light or aura

I choose twilight, said Naruto with a state of conviction

"why, what you intended do with the power of light and darkness creatures?"Asked spiky man confused.

"Simple, the way life is if you put it like this, every light no matter how bright will always cast a shadow of sorts. And within that shadow, becomes darkness."

"I may act stupid, but I am not." answered Naruto, with a sneerish smile.  
The shadow with the Rinnegan seemed to be doing something as the two decks seemed to become binding and into one he shuffled the cards in a way to make the cards feel as they were one deck. Then he gave Naruto the deck.

"Take care of your creatures these are your bloodline." Before he awoken Naruto woken up he was given a card that looked just like an image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Howling at the moon.

Time skip a few years later

Naruto was him along training trip to master his summoning bloodline. And was heading home to the leaf village. When he got home he was dressed up in a hood didn't hit his face as a man at the security group said "halt state your business in Konaha." He said in a calm voice "Naruto Uzumaki returning from a training trip

**Haru notes "wow that was the best story I have ever written but what do I know I suck at writing*cries on my pillow*anyway if you guys you want more I may put in some millennium items in Naruto's arsenal like the millennium eye and the feeling it may be of use to Naruto anyway tell me what you think of that idea "**


	2. Sasuke's torture

All right, guys, here is the thing. I am going to get to the wave arc, because I'm bored and Mizuki will not settle my boredom.

About three hundred D ranked missions and the team can move up to a C rank. Anyway, shall I begin? Naruto has been made a Jonin because of his long-term training trip. He mastered all of his bloodline abilities even the millennium Rod abilities, which is his level seven. He also has been made a Sensei to team seven. Sasuke was pestering the blonde when Naruto threatened to take him back to Konaha and leave him in the hands of Ibiki and Anko, head of the torture and interrogation department.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's warning, "You are nothing more than a clan less loser, and I as a matter of fact should be trained by the best."  
Naruto pulled out a deck and searched through the cards. He said, "Ah, here it is." He applied some Chakra to the card and said, "Come on out, blue eyes, white dragon!" A shining light ruptured from the card and out of it came flying a white dragon with blue eyes.  
The dragon looked at Naruto and said "Naruto Sama do you needed me?"

Naruto looked at Dragon before throwing the Uchiha on her back and said "yes I do need your assistance I need you to take Sasuke to Ibiki and Anko Sama, tell them that they have my permission to use this this guy as their loyalty program experiments."

The Dragon nodded, and said "yes Naruto Sama I shall take him to Ibiki and Anko Sama." Then the dragon flew off in the direction of the leaf village and headed towards the torture and interrogation Department.

In konaha there was a blue eyed, white dragon. She had a black haired Uchiha on her back. She was flying to this TNI department. When she got there Ibiki and Anko were outside waiting for the dragon. When they saw that a black haired Uchiha was on the dragon's back the dragon said, "Ibiki Sama, Anko Sama, I have a message from Naruto Sama. He gives you the green light. Use this boy as your experiment for your loyalty program. But under one condition; he has to be loyal to Konaha, obedient to the Hokage and his Sensais." The great dragon whirled around which made Sasuke fell off on his back, knocking him out cold.

Sasuke woke up in a unknown location and his nostrils were filled with strange ink stench. He looked around to find his arms covered in a seals that resembled lightning bolts. Ibiki and Anko welcomed him to their presence, reminding him in case the knock out from falling off the dragon may have jarred his memory. "I see you have finally awaken, good Sasuke-kun. Welcome to your new reeducation program," Ibikki said with a sinister grin. He added,

"Now I assume you know how a seal works but in case you don't I will break it down a little for you. You have a seal in both of your arms that somewhat serve like a training collar. The seals will teach you obedience. If Naruto, Anko don't, or myself do not like your actions towards us you will receive an electric shock. Might I add it may be the most unpleasant experience of your life. The shock will feel like a thousand needles pushed all over you at once." Ibiki grinned, remembering how Naruto came up with the seal idea. After his giving the seal information. That boy is a prodigy I wish I could take him under my wing and make them my apprentice here at the T&I department."Ibiki thought with a tear appeared in his one eye.


	3. unfinished flashback

In the Yu-Gi-Oh universe

In the Yu-Gi-Oh universe

We find a group of people trying their best to make a machine that can open a wormhole through space and time. Now I know what you're thinking "why are they doing that?" Simple, Kaiba's scientists have been detecting a strange boy with powers that match the millennium items altogether and use Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, also Maximillian Pegasus wants to meet this boy. Maximillian Pegasus "yugi-boy, the machine is done. We will meet this boy and we can hope that he works for the good side we do not need another incident like Maric and Bakura."

Naruto's universe  
the

We find our favorite blonde being chased by a mob. A female threw a rock at Naruto knocking him out cold. A wormhole appeared out of nowhere as yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, and Maximillian Pegasus appeared out of it. Kaiba threatened the mob "stand down or else." (I know the rules of Yu-Gi-Oh but I'm going to remove the tribute summoning rule. It makes it hard to intimidate anyone if they Have to sacrifice your creatures this summon higher level monster.) As the mob grabbed a pitch fork or towards. (And also in that dimension the holograms are solid creatures. (When they are near the Naruto that is.) Kinda summoned his blue eyes white Dragon as it attacks near the mob freezing them in place. "Scram" shouted Kaiba as they scattered running around like headless chickens (metaphorically speaking.) Yugi, looked at the boy that the mob was trying to kill. New boy looks scared

**This story is a little flashback of how Naruto managed to master his shadow summon release bloodline but as you can notice the story is not finished so I'm looking for any suggestions and remember what I said to in my homepage I can and I will forward your threat to support and I don't think they will appreciate that :P so I will be asking you nicely to keep your threats to yourself and I will not report you to support. Thank you for your time see later fans and foes. Oh one more thing if you want to know what I am talking about I will have a link to a certain threat that someone has been giving me sense well I tried to start a interaction story s Sigh if you want to know what happened talk with spirit of Palladen (sorry if I misspelled the author name) any who these threats have to stop I have to deal with too much shit outside of this site on the daily basis and I really do not need any more threats this site is like a gateway for me to escape the crap I have to deal with on a daily basis so I'm asking you nicely to keep your threats to yourself and if I find one threat in my review box you can consider your ass reported also I am going to make it to the point where you'll have to make an account to review my story's so as I said thank you for you time and good night I am going to bed also i Have Shown The Threat to kurusaki Yukia my Number 1 Fan and it was because of her that Got me back to wrighting^^ and if the basterd Dinys the threat talk with yukia^^ Shes a Really awsome friend**


End file.
